The Akatsukis Agenda
by MistAvenger
Summary: The Akatsuki bring Ame to their World to serve their objectives, but what are these objectives? Who will succeed and how will things end? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fic so please dont be too harsh and if there are any spelling mistakes or any gramatical mistakes feel free to let me know (I'm dyslexic and likely to make a few errors on this but I have tried). Please feel free to reveiw and constructive criticism is appreciated, if you just dont like it, don't read it. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:Unfortunatly, I am not Masashi Kishimoto and therefore do not own the Akatsuki or anything else from Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Things that go bump in the night

Ame woke with a start, she felt like something wasn't quite right. She looked around her bedroom, while nothing seemed to be out of place she couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone in the room with her. Cautiously she reached for the golf club she kept between the bed and the nightstand and switched on the light. Nothing. Carefully and quietly she searched the wardrobe and turned out the light before stepping out into the hallway, if there was anyone in the flat she didn't want to make it obvious that she was awake and moving around. If anything it was likely to be a couple of neds or junkies turning the place for anything of value to sell, regardless she did not want to be at any more of a disadvantage. Losing some of her possessions would annoy her no end but being murdered in the process… 'No' she thought, becoming the inspiration for an episode of 'Taggart' was not on her list of ambitions.

She checked the flat and finding nothing she entered her kitchen and switched on the kettle. She sat the club down on the counter and started to make some green tea to steady her nerves. She sighed as she considered that her parents had been right and this area was just too rough for a woman to live alone in. Ame had little time to ponder this.

"Jumpy aren't we, hmm?" came a male voice from the door.

Quick as a flash Ame had grabbed the club and swung it at the mans head but unfortunately he grabbed it, yanked it out of her hands and threw it into the living room. Shocked she went to grab the now boiling kettle but another hand caught hold of her wrist.

"There is no need to do that, we have no interest in harming you, Ame" She registered that he had used her name and looked up at the second man. The look on his face was neutral and seeing that she was outnumbered and had been so easily subdued, she decided that fighting was most likely futile and her only option was to try to talk her way out of this.

"What do you want?" She demanded looking up at the man still holding her arm. She noted that he was a little taller than herself and had much the same hair and eye colour as she did. He looked incredibly familiar to her, but she couldn't place him.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she asked trying to sound calm, not easy considering her throat felt like sandpaper.

"Shall we?" He said indicating the living room. She stepped past the first man who also looked familiar, and had long blond hair obscuring half his face, he smirked at her, causing her to glare angrily at him.

Ame positioned herself across from the two men on the sofa.

"Well you seem to know who I am so I want to know who you are" she stated. The redhead answered "That is understandable. I am Sasori and this is Deidara". Her eyes widened slightly

"Akatsuki?" She said then frowned. "Aye right very funny, you aren't dressed properly and nothing in animes or mangas is real. Who are you really?" She was becoming irritated by all of this.

"I'm serious, and walking around this city Akatsuki dress would attract too much attention. Regardless we require your assistance on a few matters". Ame opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Sasori "If you cooperate it will be worth your while".

Ame cleared her throat "And if I refuse?".

"If you refuse we will take you anyway and I can assure you that will not be pleasant and that is not in either of our interests" Sasori stated.

There was a short silence before Ame responded. "What do you require my assistance for?"

"You've made the right decision. We have a number of things we need you for" As Ames body tensed Sasori smiled "Don't worry, if everything goes to plan you'll be in no danger"

"And if it doesn't?" She asked

"Either way you will be protected, so don't worry" Sasori turned to Deidara "When are the others due?"

"Soon, Leader wanted them to prepare the next part of this mission" They both turned back to Ame.

"I suggest that you pack some things and remember that you could be gone for quite a while" Sasori looked at her as she rose to leave. "I suggest that you don't try to leave or alert anyone to our presence, we've already taken steps to prevent that"

"Unless you want to leave as you are?" Deidara suggested smirking at her. To her dismay she remember that she was still wearing her nightwear, which on her own in bed was fine but in the presence of two strange men was incredibly embarrassing.

"I wont, I swear" she spoke quickly exiting the room.

In half an hour Ame was packed and ready to go. Sasori was waiting in in the living room for her.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yes, er, where is Deidara? She asked concerned about what he was doing.

"I'm here Ame, these are beautiful very artistic" He said holding up two dresses she had been working on.

"Thanks. I made them myself" She stated proudly

"I know, That's one of the reasons we want you" He replied. At this Sasori sent him a warning look. Ame noticed this and the fact that he hadn't actually told her what they wanted her for but decided not to ask what he meant.

An uneasy silence descended upon the three.

"So, what brings the Akatsuki to Glasgow?" She asked brightly, hoping to break the silence and possibly find out why they asked her.

" You did but everything will be clearer later" Sasori responded "The others are due any minute now" he said pulling out a scroll and ink and started to write, he moved his fingers and Ames bags vanished on to the scroll.

"You don't exactly travel light do you?" Deidara stated once the large case, two weekend bags and vanity case had disappeared.

"no, but I have no idea what to expect. Any way that sort of confirms you are who you say you are" She replied.

"At least you are prepared, Ame which is more than can be said for you Deidara" Sasori frowned

Another 3o minutes passed before there was a knock on her door.

"Ame answer that in case it is one of your neighbours" Ame went to the door closely followed by Sasori. She took a deep breath to reveal two men.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Taggart is a Scottish police drama (a bit like Law and Order) set in Glasgow and is brilliant (I don't own this either)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on chapter1.

Please Review so that I know what I'm doing Wrong/right.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arriving at Akatsuki

Ame opened the door and stood back to allow the two men to enter.

"You're late. I do not appreciate being made to wait on anyone" Sasori, sounded a bit pissed off at the two.

"Is this her?" the taller of the two spoke, ignoring Sasori.

"Yeah, that's her" Deidara replied. Both of the newcomers looked at Ame, making her feel very uncomfortable, particularly the younger man although he looked calm enough.

"Alright Hidan you can quit trying to creep her out" Deidara sounded irritated. Hidan grinned at her.

"She's just lucky that I managed to perform a sacrifice on the way here. Man, the women in this place are fucking vicious, but Jashin will appreciate the extra effort I was required to put in to the ritual" Ame looked him up and down with a look of disgust and glared at him, much to his amusement. "You're just like that girl back there, seriously".

"You kept us waiting for a ritual you were forbade to do by the Leader? Are you deliberately trying to piss me off and attract attention" Sasori spat at him. Hidan looked mad at him.

"Fuck Leader! He isn't even fucking here"

"He always does this." Kakuzu turned to look around the room "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, Sasori has her stuff in a scroll" Deidara stated.

"Good, let's go." Kakuzu nodded in Ames direction "We have to make sure she is not seen by anyone"

"Uh, where are we going?" Ame asked

"Why?" Kakuzu responded sharply

"Well, this a red light district so there is a lot of CCTV and lots of police searches and lots of hookers. Also this is my city I know it well and know every shortcut in the area" Ame spoke quickly hoping not to infuriate Kakuzu, she remembered that he was supposed to be the Akatsuki with the worst temper.

"I have it under control" he replied

They stepped out into the cold Glaswegian night. It was January and there was a dense fog, which made it difficult to see.

"Okay, which way do we go?" Ame felt a strong grip on her elbow oh please God don't let it be Hidan… she thought. She looked over and was relieved to see Deidara holding her arm. She considered the possibility that she may be walking to her death and meeting Hidan made this fear seem more real. Ame considered the possibility of being stopped by the police, as group of 4 men and a woman, would attract attention around here. She supposed that they'd thought of the possibility of being stopped but decided that she claim Sasori was her brother and the others were his friends and they were returning home after a night in the town. While this was a fear (she hated to consider what would happen if the Akatsuki felt cornered) it was perhaps illogical considering that she was not likely to be mistaken for a street whore, especially not here since the women working these streets were at least twice her age and were dressed in cheap, revealing clothing and most looked like they'd lived hard lives. The guys were also out of step with the norm for the types that frequented these women, considering this she kept silent and put it out of her mind.

They walked for another 10 minutes, before stopping outside of an abandoned tenement. Ame looked up at it and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You aren't serious" she stated.

"Yes, we are" Kakuzu responded.

"But, it'll be full of neds and junkies! They'll try to rob us or start a fight!" She was horrified at the prospect of going in here.

"Ame, you have 4 S- ranked ninjas with you . If anyone attacks , they'll be killed" she supposed that this was Deidaras way of trying to reassure her. On her right Hidan was looking at the building with disgust

"Aw, fuck Kakuzu, that place smells like a fucking toilet. Why here?" he whined.

"Because you 'had' to do one of those rituals in the last one and now there is blood and a corpse there"

"This is taking long enough" Sasori commented "Let's go" He said walking up the steps into the close. The rest followed him in and they ascended to the third floor. It was a truly awful place, littered with discarded needles and buckfast bottles amongst other things and Hidan had severely understated the smell.

"Now what?" Ame enquired.

"Okay, stand in the middle of us and don't panic. We'll do the rest" Sasori directed her. The four men did some fast hand signs and the room glowed blue, then everything flickered and in an instant they were standing in a cave like room.

Although the room looked like a cave, it wasn't the cold, damp place that she had been expecting as it was warm and pleasant feeling. It wasn't brightly lit but it was possible to see reasonably well.

"Ah, you have returned" a mans voice near a doorway stated.

"**This must be the woman there"** a harder voice stated .

"Well obviously it is" the softer side spoke . Ame was confused she could hear two voices but they seemed to becoming from the same spot. She realised that this must be Zetsu.

**"The others are assembled, Leader is anxious to see that the woman is here unharmed. This** **way"** The dark side of Zetsu spoke. They walked through many long corridors, all dimly lit and warm passing many doors on the way. They eventually stopped at a door at the end of one of the corridors. They door was open slightly and she could hear voices. Suddenly she felt sick and wanted to run but she knew it was already too late.

"Leader, they have her here" Zetsu spoke into the room.

"Well don't just stand there bring her in here" came the reply. Ame felt a gentle push on the small of her back and stepped into the room. The room was fairly large and there were seats in the middle of the room, in the centre seat sat a man with spiky hair and to the right there was a woman and on his left was two men one was extremely tall and spiky haired and another shorter one with long tied back hair. Another man was in the room but she could hardly make him out as it was as poorly lit as the rest of the building. She could guess who these people were, as the others took their seats, and suddenly all eyes were on Ame.

"You are Amelia Cameron?" the Leader asked although the tone of his voice made it clear that this was a statement of fact rather than a question.

"Yes" She replied quietly.

"Do you know why you were brought here?"

"No" She was really starting to panic

"Do you know who we are?"

"Yes"

"Good, but just to clarify, I am Leader and you, along with the others will address me as such. Do you understand?"

"Yes" she said nodding

"To, my right is Konan, Zetsu and Tobi. On my left is Kisame and Itachi. The rest you have met." He Paused "I suspect that you have many questions, which will be answered in the next few days whilst you get familiarized with the place. Konan will show you to your room and someone will collect you in the morning to show you around once you have slept and rested. Don't wander around tonight. Am I clear?" Ame felt like a child and felt a bit uncomfortable, but realised she'd have to tolerate it for the time being.

"Yes, of course" she replied.

"Where are your things?" Konan asked

"I have them" Sasori produced the scroll and handed it to Konan. She took the scroll and indicated to Ame to follow her.

Silently they left the room. Ame kept quiet, this was not a situation she had any idea how to handle and decided keeping quiet until spoken to would be her best option. Konan sensed this and spoke first.

" I trust, that the journey went smoothly?" She asked

"Yes, I think it did"

"I'm glad to hear it. How were the guys? Didn't scare you too much I hope"

"Well… finding two strange men in your house at midnight is not exactly an everyday occurrence but aside from that they were mostly okay" Ame replied thinking back over the events of the night. Hidans activities has alarmed her and what he had said made her shudder. Konan noticed this as well as her choice of words and made a mental note to find out what had gone on.

"No I don't suppose it would be normal" she decided not to ask who had made Ame shudder but she could guess. She looked over a Ame and considered what Pein had said prior to her arrival about making her feel loyalty to the Akatsuki being important for their long term plans for her. They reached the room quite quickly.

"This will be your room" Konan said stepping in. "You should find everything you need for the night" Ame looked around the room, it was well furnished and surprisingly large and even had an en-suite bathroom. When she walked back into the main room she noted that her luggage was there.

"There will be someone to show you around later on but for now you should try to sleep. Everyone sleeps down this hall, if there is a problem someone will be around. That will also apply if you leave the room. Anyway, Goodnight Ame"

"Night" she replied as Konan left the room.

Ame looked around the room. She had expected the ninja world to be technologically less advanced than her world but there seemed to be no difference. Eventually she climbed into bed and thought about everything that had happened and realised that she still had no idea why she was there. Deidaras earlier slip of the tongue was her only indicator, but she doubted that the ability to make nice dresses was a major motivator for the Leader to bring someone to this world especially given, the trouble it would cause for them logistically, so she discarded this thought. There was apparently a number of things they wanted from her but at that point they didn't seem to matter as she fell asleep.

* * *

Neds are like chavs and are basically rude, violent, ignorant drains on society and most of the crime in Glasgow is commited by neds.

Buckfast is the drink of choice for neds since it gets them drunk quickly and cheaply. It makes thiem even more violent and it apparently tastes awful.


	3. Chapter 3

The Akatsuki's Agenda

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or any other Naruto characters that belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Base

Ame woke with a start thinking she had just woken from the strangest dream. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realised that the events of last night were not merely a figment of her imagination and that she was indeed in the "Naruto" world. As this realisation hit her, she turned over with a groan silently cursing the Akatsuki. She glanced at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was already past 9 and that someone was due to show her around. She was unsure how exactly to respond to this, since no time had actually been set and if she kept them waiting, would they be pissed off? She disregarded this since, after all, it was their lack of planning that was to blame, not hers. Then again they were S-ranked ninja criminals… She spent the next 15 minutes debating what she should do before finally getting up and having a shower and getting dressed. An hour and a half later there was a knock at the door and she opened it to find Kisame grinning at her exposing his incredibly sharp teeth.

"Ah, you're up. Deidara seemed to think you wouldn't start to wake until about this time."

Confused, Ame looked at him

"Why would he think that?"

Kisame laughed

"Well, we've been watching you for a while. It wasn't as if we just randomly decided to sneak into your house, just in case we got the right sort of person"

"I suppose that makes sense" She said turning red, feeling uncomfortable thinking about Deidara and his colleagues spying on her and how the hell did they find out a detail like that? And what was this "right sort of person" he was talking about?

"If you're ready, I'll show you around"

She nodded and they walked down the hallway with Kisame pointing out everyone's rooms. Ame found herself intrigued about the members of the mysterious Akatsuki, a mere 12 hours ago she had no idea that they even existed and now she was walking around their base with one of them telling her information Konoha would probably do anything to obtain.

"Is everyone awake yet?" She asked determined to find out more about them.

"Not everyone. Leader and Konan are…away, Kakuzu and Sasori are up and Tobi and Zetsu are on a mission-"

"Ooooohh, spying?"

"No, groceries" He laughed on seeing her shocked expression "Even Akatsuki need to do the dull stuff, unfortunately. Anyway, Deidara and Itachi are both still asleep. I don't think you'll see Itachi until much later on since we had a mission prior to your arrival, and no it wasn't grocery shopping or anything like that. I don't want to think about where Hidan is or more specifically, what he's doing" He was still smiling, much to her surprise.

"Yeah he does seem a bit strange"

"That is quite an understatement. I hope he'll be keeping a low profile today. His actions in Glasgow last night did not impress the Leader. Don't worry he has been well warned not to harm you on the pain of a fate worse than death"

Last night…?

"Shit! Did he really kill that woman?"

"Yeah, he did. He was supposed to leave people in your world alone, but…"

"Damn." She paused "Kisame, will anyone in my world, notice I've gone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that we couldn't make it look as if you were still there, at least not from our world to yours"

"Do you think they'll be able to connect my 'disappearance' with her murder? I mean, it will be really awkward when I return home and I don't want my family to think I'm dead or the police and press to think I had anything to do with her death"

Kisame looked at her 'she thinks, she'll be returning home? God, I hope I am not the one to tell her she won't be leaving this world.' Despite the Akatsukis reputation as being a bunch of cruel, violent, heartless killers, they did have some concern for one another. Kisame actually liked this woman and decided against being the one to drop this bombshell on her.

They continued with the tour and talked about a whole number of things. When they reached the end of the base Kisame stopped

"And that is everything"

"What is in there?" She asked pointing at the door behind him.

"That's nothing for you to be worrying about" He replied hastily trying to get her away from the door.

"Oh come on Kisame, tell me so that I don't have to find out by going in"

"The cells are down there. Trust me when I say you don't want to end up there" He caught her arm and steered her away from the door "It's lunch time anyway, so let's go there before you have to meet Leader"

By time they reached the kitchen Deidara was up and arguing with Sasori, somewhat predictably about art.

"No, no way. The truest expression of art is eternal, to be appreciated and adored, respected and revered by all!"

"While I respect your opinions Sasori, you are wrong art is a momentary thing for those who witness it to enjoy for its rarity and uniqueness"

When they finally noticed that they had company, Deidara decided to exploit the situation.

"Ame, you're artistic, right?"

"Damn it Deidara, don't drag her into this she's only just got here" Sasori warned

"Uh, well…I can see the merit in both arguments-"

"Ha! Is that fence you're sitting on comfortable?" remarked Hidan, grinning at her

"Leave her alone Hidan" Kisame warned

Hidan dropped into the seat next to her as she looked them over, none of them were dressed the way they were always portrayed as dressing and they were much more casually dressed than they were last night. They all just looked so… normal. Her thoughts were disturbed when Kisame put a sandwich and a can of irn bru in front of her and then sat on her other side.

"Wow!, how did you guys get this?" she exclaimed, picking up the orange and blue can.

"We got it when we were in your world. Whatever you do don't let Tobi drink it makes him even more annoying than usual" Deidara groaned, wincing at the memory of an irn bru fuelled Tobi .

Ame remained in the kitchen with the guys for the next couple of hours, talking about a whole variety of things and finding herself become more and more intrigued about the Akatsuki , their lives and their world in general. They were surprisingly friendly and forth coming, she had expected that, whilst they might not be aggressive or unpleasant to her, they might be more secretive and moody.

Eventually Kisame turned to her and informed her that the Leader was back and wanting to speak to her. It seemed that now she would discover the reason she was here and although part of her was dying to know, there was still a hesitation and a fear that whatever it is may not do her any good. Slowly she stood and followed behind Kisame, walking the distance to the Leaders office, every step seemed to make the distance greater and she grew more nauseous by the second until she felt so tense she could scream. When they arrived at the office Kisame knocked the door and they waited for a few seconds,

"Enter" came the Leaders voice.

* * *

Irn bru is an amazing fizzy drink in Scotland it is bright orange, highly addictive and can make people hyper


	4. Chapter 4

The Akatsukis Agenda

Chapter 4: The Reason

Kisame pushed open the door to the Leaders office

"I've brought Ame to you"

"Send her in"

Kisame pushed the door open even further so that she could enter.

"You'll be fine" he whispered as she cautiously stepped into the room. The office was large and filled with scrolls, books and papers reminding her strongly of the rector's office at her old school only much messier and disorganised. She approached the desk and stopped behind one of the chairs.

"Sit down" He looked at her for a moment as if sizing her up and when he looked in her eyes , she felt as if he were somehow reading her thoughts, making her incredibly nervous.

"I suppose you want to know why we brought you are here"

"Yes" she replied quietly

"You have experience of working in administration and of cataloguing a library and you are apparently a quick learner" He stopped and seemed to sense the questions buzzing around in her head.

"At 24 you are not the most experienced in these fields and that there are those whose abilities surpass your own, however, your circumstances are convenient for us" This confused her somewhat. For the past 6 months she had been working from home as a dressmaker but wondered how this would benefit them, then it occurred to her, she had no colleagues as such and her family lived in different parts of the country. In short she would not be missed. This is what she supposed he had meant yet felt that this seemed a little bit odd and she suspected that if the Leader wasn't lying to her, he certainly wasn't telling her everything. Whilst this was her suspicion she decided against pressing him for more information.

"You are now a subordinate of the Akatsuki. You will be answerable to Konan on a daily basis and if you are required to assist anyone else, to them as well. Konan will explain your duties to you" There was a knock on the door before Konan entered.

"You're in time, Ame is just being briefed" He turned back to Ame "It is unusual for a subordinate to live on base and under the circumstances I must insist that you do not attempt to leave without the permission of Konan or myself and when you do leave you are escorted at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Any questions?"

"Uh…Yes. When will I be able to return home?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Not for some time. There is nothing for you to worry about and everything has been taken care of" He said effectively cutting off any more questions about home.

"Okay…" She suddenly felt trapped here.

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Good. Familiarise yourself with your surroundings and prepare to start work on Monday"

"Okay"

"I will no doubt see you later on. Konan will explain everything you need to know for now" He said before turning back to the papers on his desk. Konan touched her shoulder and indicated to her to follow her out of the room.

"How are you settling in?" Konan asked

"Fine, Kisame showed me around earlier so I should vaguely remember where everything is but this place is massive!"

"Yes, I imagine it must be quite daunting but you'll soon get used to it after all, this is your home now"

"This is your home now" those words echoed in her head as it dawned on her that her stay here was rather more permanent than she initially thought. Her silence and change in expression were not lost on the observant Konan.

"Ame, I realise that this is difficult for you, it would be for anyone, but you'll settle into life here and it will hopefully start to feel like home soon. It just takes time" She said with a weak smile

"I'm sure you're probably right"

"Well for the most part everyone gets along and were not as monstrous as were made out to be in those comics in your world" Ame noticed that she sounded a little annoyed at this.

"You've seen them?"

"Yes, they're clearly written by someone who's very pro Konoha. I suppose to you and others in you're world Akatsuki must seem…well, evil and our aims must seem so too. Some of our members are a bit damaged, you might say but not evil" She sighed "You'll learn this for yourself"

"So far everyone has basically been very nice" she conceded "Hidan freaks me out a bit though"

"Ah, yes if he gets too bad remember that even immortals can feel pain"

"I thought he liked pain" She said with a laugh

"Well there is one thing he can't stand that even someone with no ninja abilities can do" she smirked. "No man can withstand it" she said raising her knee.

"Ouch!" She laughed upon realising what Konan meant

They walked into another office and Konan set about explaining this to her about her new job and new life with the Akatsuki. She was surprised at how ordinary it all sounded. They chatted for a while and it occurred to Ame that it was probably just as well that there was another woman on base as being around so many men all the time was likely to drive her mad, despite having grown up with 5 brothers.

Of all of the Akatsuki, Konan was probably the one whose nature was least explored in the fiction yet in reality, she seemed to be the one who ensured that everything ran smoothly and she seemed to be held in high regard by her colleagues. She appeared to have spent most of her life with the Leader, at least since the time they were orphaned as children and it didn't seem that they'd been apart since then. It was clear that he trusted her and Ame realised that aside from the Leader himself, Konan was the one she should ensure at all costs she did not piss off otherwise her life could become very unpleasant, if not much shorter. Luckily, she found that Konan was easy to talk to and she seemed to be fairly perceptive and quite compassionate. The bad reputation of the Akatsuki clearly bothered her, this annoyance and disbelief had gone someway to reassuring Ame that the Akatsuki weren't as bad as they were made out to be.

Around 7pm Ame went back to the kitchen to help with dinner. As she reached the kitchen door she was feeling quite dizzy but dismissing it as hunger she went to the fridge and took out a can and took a long drink, while leaning against the kitchen counter hoping that it would help to quell the dizziness she felt increasing with every second. When she finished the can and straightened up she realised that Kakuzu was talking to her. She stepped away from the counter and started to respond when the dizziness hit her like a tsunami and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsukis Agenda

Chapter 5- Making Sense

When Ame awoke she could scarcely recall much of what had occurred before she had fallen asleep. At 9 am she decided to get up and get dressed and see if anyone else was awake and try to discover more about this world and more importantly her new housemates. Deciding not to wander around the vast base she headed straight to the kitchen hoping that there would be someone there. As she entered she saw Sasori arranging a number of small bottles filled with different coloured liquids on a small tray.

"I was just coming to see to you"

"Why? Have I done something wrong?" She was alarmed at the phrase 'see to'

"No, you haven't, but since you've been unconscious for about 36 hours, I need to ensure that you won't be collapsing on us again"

"Huh?"

"You collapsed on Monday night" He stated taking a couple of items out of his pocket. He took an object suspiciously like a stethoscope and turned to her "Sit down, I need to check you over" he said indicating the chair in front of him. Obediently she sat down.

"Sasori, why have I been knocked out for so long?"

"You really don't remember anything do you?" She shook her head.

"You collapsed in here and had to be carried to your bed, whilst we tried to work out what was wrong with you"

"What was wrong? Is it serious?"

"Well you are in perfect physical health, which indicated that the problem had to be due to and external source, probably something you'd never been exposed to before that caused you to pass out" He paused and started shining a small torch into her eyes before continuing "It transpires that to travel between out worlds is best done using chakra. Since we had been going back and forth between the two worlds quite often with no ill effects other than being a little bit sleepier the next day-"

"Like jetlag?"

"What?" She quickly explained jetlag to him

"Yes, that does sound about right; however, we're talking worlds and not merely different time zones. Anyway we were 'jetlagged' for the want of a better word, it hadn't occurred to us that you would be any different, especially since you had been awake with no ill effects all day until you 

collapsed. On further investigation, it turns out that you chakra-less body couldn't cope very well with the transition and had to shut itself down for a while in order to rebalance itself"

"That sounds pretty dangerous"

"It wasn't, we just didn't expect it and were as a consequence unprepared. If it had looked dangerous and if you hadn't woken by this time tomorrow we would have sought outside assistance"

"Hey" Deidara said entering the kitchen "You're finally awake, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Good. That was quite a fright you gave us"

"Really?"

"Yeah, even Hidan was freaked out"

"Ha! I find that very hard to believe"

"Really. At first Kisame thought that he had done something to you, but it turns out that for once he wasn't to blame"

"Do you think he'd try anything?"

"No, I don't think he would. He likes the fact that he freaked out the first time you met and he loves trying to provoke a reaction from you. His techniques tend to provoke a response from most people including ninjas and add to that the fact that he has no idea how to behave around women" He paused "Well not ones who aren't used to ninjas and that he isn't going to kill. Either way you'll be okay"

"Alright, Ame you're fine but Itachi will want to double check later on just to be safe" Sasori stated before leaving.

"Thanks Sasori"

Once Sasori was safely out of earshot she decided to try and get more information out of Deidara. Whilst both men were serious Deidara was much more impulsive and sociable than Sasori.

"So, have I missed much?"

"Ha! Not really since you were the main subject of discussion for the last day and a half"

That feeling of discomfort she felt on discovering they had been spying on her. Deidara noticed this.

"Relax, it was nothing bad, we just wanted to make sure that you were safe and get you to regain consciousness"

"Yeah, I guess that is practical. To be honest I can't remember much of what Konan told me I had to do here"

"Don't worry she'll tell you again another time. You've got to relax and not stress yourself out until your body is used to this world"

'Damn, he didn't bite', she thought, 'perhaps he has no idea as to why I'm here…' she realised that Deidara was a highly trained ninja who was on the run fro him home land and now most of the other shinobi villages, it was unlikely that he'd fall for a trick of that standard and she felt a bit foolish for thinking that he might.

"I'm really glad that you're awake. This must be the earliest you've been awake in a long time" he sniggered

"Hey! What exactly did you find out about me when you were spying?"

"Nothing you should be worried about, we tried to respect your privacy"

"How did you discover when I woke up?"

"We were in you flat, you never noticed us since that is what we do. Don't worry we didn't watch you undress or anything like that" He said clearly amused at the sight of her squirming "I mean the temptation was there but Sasori put his foot down much to Hidans displeasure, Kakuzu found the prospect of watching someone young enough to be his great great granddaughter distasteful and I am not a pervert like Hidan and unlike him, I don't need to spy on women" He smirked at her

"What the hell is the matter with Hidan anyway?"

"He's an idiot, what more can I say"

At this Deidara lifted his hands up and showed her his hand mouths. They were stranger to her than Zetsu and Kisames appearances since she always saw them as they are but his hands were usually hidden from her.

"Are they real?"

"Stick your finger in and find out"

"Er, no thanks"

"Yeah a unique feature courtesy of my granddad, one of the few people to appreciate my art" He sounded sad when he said this and she felt sorry for him.

"Is that why you left your village, because no-one understood you?"

"After he died, yes"

"I can understand that"

"Yeah, anyway-"

"Morning, bitches" Hidan strolled in "You're finally awake, you feeling better?"

She nodded

"If that fucker blamed me for you passing out, he's lying and I know he has said something, since my ears are burning" he said pointing at Deidara

"He didn't. You're a bit paranoid"

"I'm not para-"

"No he is a drama queen" Kakuzu walked in "Have you seen Itachi or Sasori yet?"

"Yes"

"I'm not a fucking drama queen"

"Yeah you are" Deidara smirked

They started to squabble. It struck her that this was just like home right down to the fact that despite the size of the base they mostly congregated in the kitchen.

"It's true, if anyone has been cooking Kakuzu happy and since the fridge and water cooler are here and Kisame drinks like a fish-"

"Kisame IS a fucking fish" Hidan interrupted.

"Hidan, stop badmouthing your colleagues" Konan stuck her head around the door "Ame, could you come with me?"

She followed Konan out of the room

"I thought you might need rescuing. How do you feel now?"

"I'm okay"

"Yes, Sasori said he thought you were too but Itachi will just double check"

"Are they always like that?"

"Who Hidan and Deidara? Yes, Hidan could start a fight in an empty house and Deidara always reacts to him" She smiled "How do you fancy a trip outside?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Itachi will check you over and then we'll go"

As expected Itachi agreed that she seemed to be better and before she knew it she was out of the base. The environment around the base was beautiful with lush green grass and lots of bright flowers whose scent filled the air.

"This is beautiful, where are we?"

"The Grass Country"

"This is insane"

"What is?"

"I never would have believed that this world could have existed, yet it does. I feel like Sam Tyler, I don't know if I'm mad, in a coma or this is really real"

"It is a major thing to come to terms with"

"What did you think when you found out about my world?"

"I always knew. Everyone in this world is descended from people in your world"

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yes, over the centuries people from your world been coming here almost exclusively by mistake, usually people just disappeared and ended up here a lot through a portal you call the Bermuda triangle, people here by accident cannot return to your world, and their descendants are born with chakra and many develop traits and appearances that would never occur in your world"

"Wow"

"Everything from Deidaras hands and Itachis Sharingan up to Kisame and Zetsus appearance is due to this. Despite the various theories people have their ancestors were all fully human, and when they travel to your world these traits seem to vanish to look how they would in your world, even my hair turns to the colour black"

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. I can hardly believe this"

"I felt it was important to let you know what the world you will be living in is all about to help you understand"

They continued to walk for another couple of hours before Konan had to return. Ame was unsure why but she felt as though Konan had some deeper reason for telling her about the world rather than merely to interest her that this may be important for her to know one day. She considered this, the more she learned the less she knew of her true purpose in this world.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has taken so long, my intention was to get it out a couple of months ago but my mum has been really ill and I have recently started doing a Law degree which is quite time intensive and since I decided to hurry to get this out it may not be as good as I had hoped it to be. Since its now out I can work on the next chapter and improve that and hopefully make up for this one which has been rewritten on a bus to and from uni with random weirdos trying to read over my shoulder--' Any suggestions (constructive)are welcome and appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters that honour goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Akatsukis Agenda

CHAPTER 6: A New Purpose

Six months had passed since Ame had arrived at the Akatsuki. On the whole she had enjoyed her time there despite feeling a little homesick she had settled in well. In that time she had become a trusted subordinate of the Akatsuki and had proven herself to be capable and hardworking, enjoying her job but finding that it was not particularly challenging and she was still unable to shake the feeling that this was not the main reason that they had gone to the trouble of bringing her to this world.

One morning Leader summoned her to his office. As she entered she noted how the room had improved since she had taken up her position there, everything was tidy and well organised and it was far easier to maintain this way than it had been. Ame had a feeling that it was exactly this he wanted to talk to her about; the administrative side of the organisation was working much more effectively so much so that she was finding that she had a fair bit of spare time on her hands. This made her think was she to be sent home or somewhere else to work for them or perhaps she had outlived her usefulness to them… Ame hoped that this wasn't the case as she had grown quite attached to all of them. As she approached the desk she was greeted by Konan, who she had got on well with and had a great deal of respect for and Leader, who again she got on well with and respected but he was more obviously her 'boss' and still seemed like an authority figure although, she felt less intimidated by him and much less like a schoolgirl being sent to the Headmasters office.

"Ah, yes, Ame, sit down" He stated "You've been with us six months now and it has been unanimously agreed that bringing you here has been highly beneficial. You are seen as a loyal and trustworthy subordinate and someone who has been useful to us" He paused and looked her over. She wondered where exactly he was going with this, was she going home or was this a bad sign? He seemed to know what she was thinking

"You were not brought here solely for the reasons you've been given so far" She realised that she was sitting on the edge of the seat and felt as if the suspense would kill her.

"People from your world, as you are fully aware, don't have any chakra which makes detecting and tracking them by conventional ninja methods more complicated, ninken would still be able to pick up your scent, much like police dogs in your world. However, it is highly unlikely that anyone without chakra would come under suspicion as you cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu and your lack of chakra means that your speed and strength would be insufficient for effective taijutsu, at least against a ninja and as a result any presumed use would be minimal at best" He picked up a book on his desk and handed it to her.

"Konohas Bingo Book?" she said reading the title.

"Look inside and tell me what you notice"

"Most of Akatsuki, excluding yourself, Konan, Tobi and Hidan, are on their most wanted list. Well unless you include the general term of 'Akatsuki members', in which case you are their number one target" She responded after scanning through it.

"Correct. Konan and I are not in it as we have been careful to avoid bringing ourselves to their attention, they have no idea who Tobi is or where he is from and it is more good luck than good judgement that Hidan isn't on it. You are also absent from it for obvious reasons and you do not appear in any other nations bingo books" He picked up a couple of documents and moved them to the side. "You are not a ninja far less a missing-nin and as a result outside of this base no-one knows you even exist, a unique position and an asset none of the full members or any other subordinates can claim" He fixed his eyes on hers. "Ame, I want you to become a spy for us."

"Spy!? But … I know nothing about ninjas or spying or any of that stuff, I mean how would I do this?" She was unsure of how to react to this and the knowing look between Leader and Konan told her that they had anticipated this reaction.

"I suspected that you would respond this way, but there is no need to worry, you will be trained and briefed appropriately and you will not be going alone" He gave a slight smile "I wouldn't expect you to just go straight out and do it, you'd most likely end up failing and ending up dead- not a scenario we want"

"Alright, if you think I'm capable then I'll do it" She replied, slightly dazed.

Later that night it had occurred to her that they could be setting her up and it was their intention that she be killed but, in the absence of any sort of evidence or reason to think this may be the case she put it out of her mind and tried to focus on what she would need to do to be prepared for her mission and her impending training.

Over the next three weeks Ame would spend several hours of everyday training and learning more about the world she now lived in, what she would be doing and how she should do it. She had to learn how to be the person she would be purporting to be and be note perfect on every aspect of "her" life any slip ups would be suspicious and likely get them caught and cause a lot of problems for the Akatsuki and the somewhat major problem of imprisonment or death for herself. The night before she was to leave for Konoha, Ame found herself back in the leaders office this time accompanied by Hidan.

"Is everything clear?" Leader asked them

"Yes" Ame replied simply

"What the fuck wouldn't be? I've done this shit a million times" Hidan responded ill-naturedly. Ame turned her head slightly and could see Konan glaring hard at the foul-mouthed Jashinist, the leader, however continued ignoring Hidan.

"Under the circumstances there is no other option but to send Hidan with you Ame, any other village would have allowed us more choice but nevertheless Hidan is capable of carrying out this mission despite the fact that he behaves like a complete idiot"

"Fuck you" Ame remained silent, she had witnessed Hidans disrespect for the Leader on an almost daily basis since her arrival and it made her uneasy and she often wondered why he tolerated it.

"Hidan, you are responsible for keeping Ame right and ensuring her safety. Don't get too involved in her work and remember that any failure on your part will be met with severe consequences" Hidan let loose a stream of expletives.

"I'm not fucking stupid; I'll bring her back safe and well"

"Good. Ame, is everything clear on your part?"

"Yes, it is"

"Okay, then I suggest that you go and prepare for the journey"

"Okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Ame hurried back to her room, she had already packed but she decided that it would do no harm to go through everything again. She was nervous; what if she messed up and got herself killed or dropped the Akatsuki in it? She couldn't bear to think about it and tried to distract herself by going to the kitchen but as she was leaving he room she came face to face with Konan.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, just treble checking everything"

"I'm glad you are taking this seriously. Some of the guys become too overconfident and complacent and end up causing themselves a whole lot of trouble" She smiled a little "Anyway, I just came to see if you were okay and if there was anything you wanted to know or say. Pein is busy dealing with Hidan and he felt you might be more comfortable speaking to me"

"Not really, I suppose I'm just really nervous since this is so alien to me, and I'm just worried I'll fuck it up or go insane having to deal with Hidan so much"

"He can be a real handful, if there was anyone else that could be sent with you they would, if I could have gone I would have volunteered but as you are aware, that would be very risky and put you in danger. Anyway he's been well warned and if he does anything tell me when you get back and he'll be sorry. As for your task, stop second guessing yourself, if you weren't capable, you wouldn't be going. Just remember what Pein told you, be careful and try not to become too attached to the Kyuubi jinchurikki, it will only cause you pain later and make your job more difficult. Try to avoid the people mentioned earlier and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, I'll do my best"

"I know you will. Anyway get a good night sleep and try not to worry too much. Goodnight"

"'Night"

After Konan left Ame got ready for bed suspecting that she'd never sleep but before she knew it she was fast asleep and the challenges she might face over the next couple of weeks were far away.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here is chapter 7 and to make up for the shamefully long gap between 5 and 6 its much longer than usual and I have a week off from uni starting a week tomorrow if 8 isn't up before then it will be up during the week and I will try and get 9 up during that week as well but no promises (I have 3 assignments due then- not long ones and the 1st really needs to be done by friday anyway- so fingers crossed).

Also i really appreciate reviews and thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourited etc.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki, the series would be very different if I did (namely, it'd be called Akatsuki) but personally I think Masashi Kishimoto has done a better job than I ever could since it's his creation and not mine *cries*

Akatsukis Agenda

Chapter 7- To Konoha

Early the next morning Ame waited in the kitchen for Hidan. As usual he was late, Ame sighed, they lived in the same building yet even then his timekeeping abilities were terrible. A few minutes later she was joined by Kisame.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, clearly surprised that she was still here

"Yes, I'm fine, just waiting on Hidan" She replied trying to smile.

"You don't seem 'fine'"

"I'm just nervous about this mission, the longer I'm here waiting for Hidan the more tempted I am to tell Leader to forget it and not go… but I know that I can't do that and that I'll be fine when we get moving" He looked at her, this was the reason he had waited until she was supposed to be long gone before leaving his room. He knew that if he saw her he would want to keep her here and had to fight the urge to find Leader and tell him not to send her to Konoha.

"Don't worry too much, it's your first time and it is understandable that you're so nervous" He smiled hoping that this would help put her at ease, she returned his smile

"Yes, I suppose you're right" At this moment Kakuzu walked in

"Were you not supposed to have left about an hour ago?"

"Yes, but Hidan hasn't showed up yet and I'm not going over to his room to get him not after the last time" she said with a shudder "Damn him and his rituals" Kakuzu snorted in approval

"He always does this, those stupid things take ages and he _always_ insists on doing them… Still it shouldn't bother you too much, he has been warned not to kill anyone unless it is strictly necessary to keep you safe, self defence and to protect the mission" He poured himself a coffee and turned to leave "Good luck with the mission, and if Hidans head should part company with his shoulders and you have the option, keep his body it's much quieter than his head" She laughed at this she wasn't sure if he was serious or not but she didn't doubt what he was saying, Hidan could be really obnoxious sometimes.

Kisame was looking closely at her he couldn't quite believe that this woman with no ninja skills was going to infiltrate Konoha- one of if not the most powerful, shinobi village to track the Kyuubi- the most dangerous of the tailed beasts- a task he and Itachi had failed. That being said he was notorious for numerous brutal, high profile murders and he was well aware that looking like a shark and towering over most people was likely to be a terrifying experience. As for Itachi… being an Uchiha would in itself bring him a great deal of attention but to have so easily and so ruthlessly massacred that entire clan save his little brother, would possibly make him a scarier prospect than Kisame, especially in his native Konoha. Ame on the other hand was nothing like either of them, she was harmless, reasonably shy and quite naïve. Despite this being one of the things that would keep her safe from scrutiny, he wished that he could have gone with her instead of Hidan or even better kept her here well away from Konoha or anyone else who would wish to harm her if they ever found out.

"Ame, I want you to be careful" he said to her "I know you will try your best and I know it isn't you I need to worry about in regards to stupidity" he tried to smile at her again fearing that the serious tone would cause her to worry unnecessarily "And I also-"

"Come on we have to go" cut in Hidan "We're gonna be walking all fucking…" he stopped talking and stared at her shoulder, Kisame hadn't noticed that he had put his hand there while he was talking to her. Hidan snickered

"Oh, so _THAT'S_ how it is" He turned and walked out the door muttering something she couldn't hear as he left. She looked back at Kisame. Her nerves starting to get to her again

"Well, I suppose this is it" She said standing

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!!!!!!" Hidan shouted. Ame grimaced

"See you later Kisame"

"Be careful and good luck". She smiled at him and ran out the door to catch up with Hidan.

The journey to Konoha would normally take a day and a half for Hidan, this time travelling by foot with Ame it would take 3 possibly 4 days to get there, a fact he was quick to mention.

"This is going to take forever" he huffed

"No it isn't, it'll day 4 days max" she hoped that he wouldn't be like this the whole time they were travelling otherwise she suspected that it would at least feel like forever. This would be the longest she had been out of the base and it made her nervous. She had played through a lot of different things that could go wrong on this trip, what if someone in Konoha recognised Hidan? If they did she'd be pretty much screwed. There was no way she could fight them that would be akin to suicide and she was pretty sure that trying to out run a ninja would fail spectacularly too. She just had to hope that Hidan could cope with them but even then she suspected they'd try to fight her or realise her uselessness and attempt to grab her while he was occupied. Ame didn't fear betraying the Akatsuki- Konan had already taken care of that but the prospect of torture was frightening. If the knew or even suspected she had any link with the Akatsuki she knew that they would show her no mercy- except with her death. She was broken from her thoughts by Hidan.

"I can't believe that they sent you on this mission, seriously it seems like a disaster waiting to happen"

"The reasons I was given make perfect sense" She responded feeling a little bit offended and a bit anxious, what if Hidan was right?

"You aren't a ninja; you don't even have any chakra, seriously, what sort of idiot thinks that's a good idea?" He went on ignoring her obvious discomfort.

"Well, exactly… no training, no history and no entry in any bingo books. A clean sheet"

They continued in silence for a couple of hours. Around noon they stopped at a café near the fire country border. Ame was already exhausted, she had never walked so far or so fast in her entire life. She went into the café alone and ordered a cup of tea while she waited on Hidan, who had gone to check something. A few minutes later he returned.

"Hey, Ame rest here for a while. I need to do something" She could guess what that something was. Despite being told not to do his rituals, she knew that Hidan was unlikely to do as he was told, he would have to cut down for practical reasons but as long as it didn't get them caught and as long as she didn't have to see another one, she didn't mind if it meant that she could get more rest stops without having to ask and suffer the consequence of Hidan bitching about it. She supposed that he preferred travelling with her over travelling with Kakuzu. Kakuzu viewed both Hidan and his rituals as a hindrance and a constant source of annoyance and he made it clear, Hidan hated travelling with Kakuzu and he hated his love of money and having to go out of his way to obtain bounties. The two of them fought and neither had a good word to say about the other. On the whole she got on with both of them. While he didn't look his age Kakuzu really was a bit of a grumpy old man but luckily for her, he reserved most of his displeasure at things for Hidan. Occasionally he did give her advice about Hidan and surviving in this world and he didn't seem to have any ill will towards her, but on the other hand, he didn't think she'd live very long and she doubted that he'd be surprised if she was maimed or killed. She spent more time around Hidan and while she got on okay with him, she was incredibly wary of him especially after she walked in on his ritual by mistake, she shuddered at the memory it had taken Deidara 40 minutes to calm her down enough to tell him what she'd seen. After that he had been banned from doing his rituals outside of his own room if she was around. About 35 minutes later Hidan returned. He decided that they should have lunch before they continued on their journey.

"I can't believe there is another 2 or 3 days of this" she sighed

"I know, Leader is such a pain in the arse, what the fuck make that guy think -" She cut him off not wanting to hear another of his rants against the Leader.

"No, I mean I can't believe that it is so far away. When these missions are shown in the anime or manga-"At this point it was she who was cut off

"Ssshhh!!!! You have no idea who might be listening in"

"Oh, sorry" It hadn't occurred to her that anyone would be listening in to their conversations. Glancing around the café she noted that it was fairly quiet and she didn't think that they'd stand out that much, Hidan was dressed in normal clothing and it would never be obvious what his occupation was far less his affiliation. Even she had changed her style for this trip, her usual clothing was highly distinctive in her own world, and while it wouldn't be as noticeable as the Akatsuki cloaks it would be easily remembered so she changed it for dresses and flat sandals that women here wore, making herself look less foreign.

She caught their reflection in the window and she realised that they did look like what they were claiming to be- a young newly married couple from the capital city of the Earth country. The identities they had concocted were highly plausible and since they were entering from the Grass country not Earth, to avoid suspicion they claimed they had been visiting relatives of Hidans in Kusagakure. Ame had been shocked when Hidan hadn't objected to pretending to be married; she had thought his religion would have forbidden such a thing. He had just laughed it off.

"No, Jashinism doesn't prohibit marriage or anything but it is better that I don't get seriously involved with women"

She looked around the café again it was reasonably sized and clean especially when she considered the price range if she compared like for like at home this would be a tiny, dirty place hidden up a side street somewhere. It would also have stank of grease, given that the favoured method of cooking food in the Glasgow area was to deep fry everything, including ice cream. She laughed slightly. She mentioned this quietly to Hidan who smirked

"Would I take my _wife _to a total shithole?" Then he whispered "Be glad you got me. If you'd been sent with Kakuzu, those greasy hellholes you mention would be paradise in comparison to the places he'd take you" she laughed and he straightened up

"Are you ready to go?" They left hoping to make good time and get to Konoha later on in day 3 so as to avoid that extra night outside, especially since they were guaranteed tonight and tomorrow night under the stars. This prospect was not pleasing to Ame, since she had no idea who or what would be hanging around here at night. She decided to raise this fear with Hidan who laughed at her

"What are you afraid of? Akatsuki?" She was worried that he might be too overconfident, although he could afford to be, he was immortal, she wasn't. At dusk they stopped in a clearing near a river in the middle of the forest for the night. Ame was extremely tired beyond all belief but she didn't think she would be able to sleep thinking about all the possibilities of being attacked by ninjas, robbers or animals. However, within seconds of lying down she'd fallen asleep and slept until shortly after sunrise. The next day had passed much the same as the first and on day three they walked for much of the day and by 3 pm Ame was becoming panicky as well as being tired and sore from all of the walking. The thought of more walking and another night outside was making her want to cry but she fought the urge and kept going.

"Konoha is about an hour away"

"Really?" She immediately felt her spirits lift.

"Yes…Darling" He grinned "you know we are supposed to be married"

"Yes, Hidan I am aware of that"

"Well we need to act as if we are" He said draping an arm around her shoulder "We need to be _convincing" _He said pulling her closer.

"Of course in public that will be true" She said finally catching the implication of his words "but in private it is business as usual"

"We'll see" He smirked "you and I both know that you can't resist me"

"You want to bet?"

"No. I would feel terrible about taking your money from you" He was still grinning at her. He was becoming unbelievably cocky. She suspected that the lack of supervision was emboldening him if one of the others had been there he would have been shut up at "Darling".

In little time at all they were approaching Konohas tall gates, by this time both were in reasonably high spirits.

"I'll do the talking" he murmured to her

At the entrance they were stopped and asked a number of questions. Unsurprisingly, Hidan was a convincing liar and they were admitted to the village for up to a fortnight with no problems. As the gates were opened to allow them in, Ame took a deep breath as she realised that she was now in Konoha.


End file.
